Antimatter Universe
in the antimatter universe; Earth's sorcerers did not follow the other heroes to ambush the Anti-Monitor in his headquarters. The antimatter universe is also the location of the planet Qward. The Weaponers of Qward—devoted adversaries of the Guardians of the Universe—have frequently crossed swords with their dimensional counterparts, the Green Lantern Corps. To help them in their efforts to destroy the Guardians, they have frequently relied upon the aid of a former Corps member, Sinestro. After Sinestro reneged on the Green Lantern Corps, he was banished to this universe where he was popular among the Qwardians, even winning some of their annual contests of cruelty. The cosmic being known as the Anti-Monitor is also indigenous to the antimatter universe. An analog to the universal Monitor, the Anti-Monitor attempted to destroy all reality with a wave of pure antimatter energy. This ambitious attack culminated in what has become known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths. During the Crisis, it was discovered that Alexander Luthor, the orphaned son of Earth-Three's Lex Luthor and Lois Lane, was a being comprised of both antimatter and normal matter. As such, he could function equally in both realities without undue stress. Shortly after the Crisis, it was stated that the Crime Syndicate were Thunderers. but after Zero Hour, the Crime Syndicate of Amerika of the antimatter Earth appeared. When the Justice League met the Avengers, the antimatter reality was destroyed by Krona. In Syndicate Rules, it is revealed that it was reintegrated anew by sources unknown, but it is not an entirely faithful reintegration. Owlman discovers that the antimatter universe is now only months old. After Flashpoint, the Anti-Monitor destroyed Earth 3, driving its Crime Syndicate to Prime Earth in their effort to escape. | PointsOfInterest = * Qward: Planet of the Thunderers and Weaponers of Qward. ** Qward's Moon: The Anti-Monitor was born here a few billion years ago. * An Earth duplicate: Here lives the Crime Syndicate of Amerika. * During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Anti-Monitor absorbed the antimatter energy of over a million worlds in his reality, destroying them. * During the Crisis, the antimatter universe was stated as having 53 million worlds, of which more than two million contained life. | Residents = * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Matter Man * Sinestro Corps * Weaponers of Qward * Thunderers of Qward * Crime Syndicate of Amerika ** Ultraman (Clark Kent) ** Ultraman II (Kal-El) ** White Martian ** Super-Woman ** Owlman ** Johnny Quick ** Power Ring I ** Power Ring II ** Power Ring III ** White Cat ** Space Man ** Doctor Noon ** Barracuda ** Blood Eagle * Young Offenders * Mixyezpitelik * Metal Marauders (Antimatter Universe) * Hal Jordan * Sinestro | Notes = * At the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Anti-Monitor's fall back into one of the binary suns created a shockwave that destroyed everything for millions of miles around, including Qward and the moon on which the Anti-Monitor was born. | Trivia = * In the Pre-Crisis version of the antimatter universe, there is air in space. | Links = * Negative Zone for Marvel Comic's version of the Antimatter Universe. }} #REDIRECT List of DC Comics characters: A#Antimatter Universe